Lethal Evil
by Katkid
Summary: The Digidestined return to the Digiworld to battle an evil unlike any they've ever encountered before....
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so don't sue me.   
  
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part I  
  
  
  
Kari sat gazing out her bedroom window at the street in a solemn silence. She had a feeling that something was about to happen and she wanted desperately to find out what it was.  
  
If it had been a normal day, she would have just dismissed the uneasy fluttering in the pit of her stomach as nothing and ignored it, but her experiences in the Digital World had forced her to consider her feelings seriously. It was her feelings that had delivered her from many of the dangers in the Digital World.  
  
Miko, the family cat, glided into her room and brushed lightly against Kari's legs, making her jump. The cat easily leapt onto her lap and gave her a "pet me" look.  
  
Kari absently stroked Miko's soft fur with a feeling of dread. The something that was going to happen was going to occur soon. That much she knew.  
  
The room suddenly whirled around her. Kari bolted up from her chair, dumping Miko onto the ground. A cold feeling like nothing she had ever felt before penetrated her being and she gasped for air when it seemed to be forced from her lungs. She didn't notice that she had dropped to her knees on her bedroom floor.  
  
Her world went abruptly dark and she felt consciousness slipping away from her. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she felt as though she were moving at an incredibly fast rate. Finally, she could no longer stay conscious and her eyes slipped shut.  
  
~*~  
  
The telephone rang at the Ishida household once... twice...   
  
Matt raced for the telephone as it rang an insistent third time and answered it: "hello, Ishida residence."  
  
"Matt?" a barely recognizable voice quivered on the other line.  
  
"Tai? What's going on?" Matt inquired, hardly able to believe the terrified voice he was speaking to belonged to his friend.  
  
"Kari's disappeared," Tai muttered.  
  
"What do you mean 'disappeared?'" Matt wondered.  
  
"Just what I said! And that's not all. I tried calling Sora and she disappeared while we were talking," Tai breathed.   
  
"Did you call anyone else?"  
  
"I tried calling Izzy and Mimi. Both of them were missing."   
  
Before Matt could say another word, a clunk signaled that Tai had dropped the phone. He heard Tai gasping as though he couldn't breathe and suddenly he heard nothing at all.  
  
"Tai?" Matt ventured.  
  
No answer was returned and Matt shakily hung up the phone thinking: maybe I should call the hospital or something.  
  
This thought was quickly driven from his mind when a cold sensation stabbed through him while the room spun about him. Quite unexpectedly, he felt like somebody had punched him in the stomach and the room disappeared completely.  
  
Matt felt as though he was traveling very fast and he saw something that looked like a gigantic shadow. As he drew closer to it, the cold feeling intensified and he realized that he was heading directly for the shadow.  
  
He drew closer and closer to the cold darkness and consciousness began slipping away from him. Just as he hit the edge of the shadow, he passed out.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Joe opened his eyes to penetrating sunlight. He sat up and looked at his new surroundings in puzzlement. It seemed as though he was in the Digital World once again.  
  
His suspicions were confirmed when a multi-colored hologram materialized from the ground bearing a familiar figure: Gennai.  
  
"Hello, Joe!" Gennai cheerily said.  
  
"Uh... Hi, Gennai," Joe answered, not nearly as enthusiastic as Gennai was. "Why am I here again?"  
  
The cheerful look immediately dropped off of Gennai's face and he replied: "well, it turns out that Apocalymon wasn't the last evil. There's a final evil that has just risen to power."  
  
"You mean there's something more powerful than Apocalymon?"  
  
"Well... Yes," Gennai bluntly confirmed. "And it has a lot of supporters."  
  
Joe stared at Gennai's hologram in pure shock as he continued: "it's called Tobnamon. You must find the other Digidestined and the Digimon."  
  
"But what-"   
  
"Be careful about Tobnamon's supporters," Gennai warned.  
  
"How can I-"  
  
But Gennai had already disappeared.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Kryptmon crept from his hiding place clutching a syringe filled with a serum that was a poisonous green color.  
  
He couldn't believe his luck. Tobnamon had told him to find one of the Digidestined and inject them with the serum; well, here they were.   
  
He surveyed his find with interest. It was a girl wearing what appeared to be a large blue helmet over light brown hair. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt and blue jeans with red gloves.  
  
Quietly, he injected the serum into the girl's arm and stalked away with her slung over one of his broad shoulders.  
  
  
~*~  
  
TK woke with a start and spit out a mouthful of sand. He observed his new surroundings with anxiety. He was in a vast desert much like the one he had traveled through with his friends long ago.  
  
What am I doing here? He wondered.   
  
The sun glared down on him and TK looked around him, hoping to find a tall cactus, a large rock-anything that would provide some shade in this sweltering heat. To his dismay, there was nothing.  
  
He trudged through the sand hoping to eventually encounter some sort of civilization. If he had looked behind him, he would have caught a glimpse of something burrowing under the sand quickly after him...  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer and Author's note: I don't own Digimon at all. This is also a nice way of saying: DON'T SUE ME! Thank you. I know that I don't mention what happened to some characters. Don't worry, I'll get to them eventually.   
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part II  
  
  
  
Izzy looked about him taking in his new surroundings. It looked as though he was back in the Yokomon village on the outskirts of the vast desert of the Digital World, but one thing was decidedly lacking: the Yokomon. There had been hundreds, maybe even thousands of Yokomon teeming in the village before and now there wasn't one to be seen.  
  
What happened here? He wondered, seeing rubble everywhere. Bowls still half full of water littered the dusty streets here and there and food was scattered all over.  
  
It looks as though the Yokomon left in a hurry, he observed. What would make them all run away like that, though?  
  
Izzy looked out toward the desert and saw a small shape approaching the village quickly. He squinted and found himself half-wishing he had Tai's mini telescope. He wasn't positive, but it looked like it was a person.  
  
As it drew nearer, he became quite sure it was a person; a young one at that. TK or Kari maybe? He reasoned.   
  
Finally, the person was close enough for him to know for sure who it was: TK and he was running for the village with all his might.  
  
"Izzy!" TK panted when he finally made it to the abandoned village. "It's hotter out there than I remembered." Then: "hey, where's all the Yokomon?"  
  
"I really don't know. It looks like something scared them away."  
  
"Oh. I was looking forward to a drink of water," TK pouted.   
  
Izzy looked back out to the desert. He could have sworn he'd seen something go underground far off on the horizon, but he dismissed it as a mirage.   
  
"How come we're back here anyway?" TK inquired. "Didn't we get rid of all the bad guys?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
Izzy felt a little edgy. Something told him that whatever had gotten rid of the Yokomon couldn't be too far away.  
  
Just as he was about to suggest that they leave, TK screamed and started getting sucked under the sand.  
  
Izzy quickly grabbed the younger boy's hand channeling all his strength into keeping him above the sand.  
  
"Something's got my ankle!" TK cried as he was pulled down to his waist.   
  
Izzy felt like kicking himself. He should have known a mirage was highly unlikely in the Digital World.   
  
No matter how hard Izzy tried to keep TK above ground, whatever had gotten hold of him was pulling him farther down. He was already up to his shoulders.  
  
"Hang on, TK!" Izzy shouted, pulling with all the strength he possessed. TK slid out of the sand a couple of inches.  
  
The tug-of-war went on for several minutes, first Izzy gaining the advantage, then the unseen opponent snatching it back.  
  
With a final burst of energy, Izzy pulled TK completely out of the sand.   
  
TK kicked wildly trying to get his attacker to let go of his ankle. Izzy saw what looked like a thick tentacle wrapped around TK's ankle and lower leg and picked up the best weapon he could find: a sharp, pointy stone.  
  
"Hold on, TK," Izzy muttered, slashing at the tentacle. Finally, TK was released much to the two boy's relief.  
  
The relief was short lived when their attacker made itself seen. It was a huge Digimon that looked a little like a Seadramon except with a fringe of tentacles lining its face. It let out a furious roar.  
  
"Run!" Izzy shouted, dragging a stunned TK behind him.  
  
The Digimon shot back underground and after them.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Snow whipped into Tai's face as he trudged through knee-deep snow in frozen tundra. The wind roared, sending snow into his eyes.  
  
Whoever said snow falls quietly was dropped on their head one too many times, he thought.   
  
He continued pressing through the blizzard, trying to see where he was going through the dense snowfall.   
  
After nearly an hour of slow progress, he tripped over something partially buried in the snow. His curiosity getting the better of him, and he began to dig it out.  
  
To his surprise, it was Bukamon and he looked like he was almost frozen. I'm in the Digiworld again, he realized.  
  
Tai picked up the nearly hypothermic Digimon carefully and noted with apprehension that he felt like an ice cube. He looked at Bukamon for any sign of life and saw the steady rise and fall that meant he was breathing.  
  
As he watched, Bukamon opened his eyes a crack and saw Tai.  
  
"Tai, I didn't know you cared," Bukamon weakly joked from his position in Tai's arms. "Where's Joe?"  
  
"I don't know where Joe is."  
  
"I've got to find him," Bukamon insisted.  
  
"Get some rest first."  
  
Bukamon tried to argue, but he was too weak and he simply fell asleep still in Tai's arms.  
  
I've got to get out of here before that happens to me, Tai realized.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Water lapped over Mimi's feet as the tide began to come in. She rolled in her sleep and muttered: "three more minutes, mom."  
  
The water came up to her knees and she groggily groaned before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yaaah!" she indignantly shrieked upon noticing the water climbing toward her stomach. She stood and walked away from the water and onto the beach.  
  
What am I doing here? Why am I on a beach? She wondered, looking around in confusion. The sun was pleasantly shining down on her and she sighed contentedly.   
  
This would be a pretty nice beach, she mused, if they would add some food stands and volleyball nets.  
  
Mimi yawned feeling fatigued and sat down on the warm sand. A little nap won't hurt anything, she decided, falling asleep quickly.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sebrimon looked through the underbrush at the girl with the enormous pink hat and grinned.   
  
Perfect, he thought. I can catch her and take her to Tobnamon easy. Then maybe he'll give me some respect! Hmmm. What kind of trap would attract her attention...?  
  
Sebrimon pondered this point for a while, then snickered and thought: this'll be too easy!  
  
  
~*~  
  
Kryptmon smiled maliciously as he glided toward Tobnamon carrying Sora like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Here is one of the Digidestined, sir," he stated, kneeling in his master's presence and carefully transferring the girl to the ground.  
  
"Ah, Kryptmon. Yes, you have done well," a hard, cold voice commended. "You may take your leave."  
  
"Thank you, almighty one." Kryptmon rose to his feet and left Tobnamon's room quickly.  
  
Tobnamon turned one of his large eyes on the girl and muttered: "arise, my friend."  
  
Whether by Tobnamon's command or by a pure coincidence, the girl's eyes opened and she climbed to her feet.  
  
Tobnamon walked around the girl, looking deeply into her eyes, which had turned from a warm brown to an intense red. Finally, when he arrived in front of her once again, he quarried: "and what is your name?"  
  
"Sora," the girl mechanically answered.  
  
"And Sora, who is it that is your master, that you have lifelong loyalty to?"  
  
"You, Lord Tobnamon."  
  
"Very good, very good," Tobnamon muttered under his breath. "You may take your leave."  
  
Sora walked as though she was in a dream toward the heavy door and pulled it open with surprising strength.  
  
This shall work quite well, Tobnamon thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just read the fan fic and please don't sue me. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part III  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi! Mimi, come on, wake up!"  
  
Mimi yawned and rolled over in her sleep muttering: "go 'way."  
  
Joe groaned and shook the pink-clad girl, trying to lead her out of sleep.  
  
"Come on, Mimi, this is serious! Wake up!"  
  
Reluctantly, Mimi opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Joe.  
  
"What's going on, Joe?" she quarried, smothering a yawn.  
  
"Don't you know why we're back in the Digiworld?"  
  
"You mean this is the Digiworld? Where's Palmon?" Mimi eagerly inquired, looking around her for the flowery Digimon.  
  
"We've got to find the Digimon and everyone else, too," Joe explained. "There's a new evil that we've got to defeat."  
  
"Slow down, Joe. What do you mean a new evil?"  
  
"Gennai called it Tobnamon. At least I think that's what he said. He told me to watch out for Tobnamon's supporters, too."  
  
Mimi rubbed her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep and tuning Joe out for the most part.  
  
"Come on. Let's go."  
  
"Go where?" Mimi questioned, hesitantly getting to her feet.  
  
Joe sighed in exasperation and responded: "to find the others! We've got to before Tobnamon takes over!"  
  
Mimi began walking down the beach toward the jungle behind Joe, trying to take everything in. She cast a backward glance and cried out in joy. On the other end of the beach was a case of soda. Immediately she was racing for the soft drinks.  
  
"Mimi, come on!" Joe shouted, grabbing her arm and dragging her away with surprising strength.  
  
"But-"  
  
"We don't have time to fool around!"  
  
Mimi sighed and followed Joe into the jungle. Had she taken another look at the now deserted beach, she would have seen Sebrimon emerge from his hiding place pouting.  
  
"It never works! How come it never works?" he muttered, kicking the case of soda in frustration. Unfortunately, the trap went off, catching him in his own net.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Matt opened his eyes and noticed that he was in a jungle. He started to stand up, but a wave of sickness washed over him, making him sit back down.  
  
What am I doing here? And what was that shadow thing I went through? He wondered, massaging his sore temples.   
  
His stomach was churning and Matt felt like he was about to be sick. He heard a rustling noise behind him and weakly quarried: "who's there?"  
  
"Matt? Is that you?"   
  
It's Kari, Matt thought. She's here, too... Maybe this is where everyone ended up.  
  
"Yes," Matt answered.  
  
Kari stepped from behind a tangle of vines and stated: "so I guess I'm not the only one here."  
  
Matt was about to reply, but the sick feeling in his stomach came back stronger than ever and he muttered: "excuse me" before stumbling behind a tree and losing his breakfast.  
  
When he returned, Kari inquired: "are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Matt replied.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Truth be told, he really did feel better. The headache had left him, his stomach was no longer doing back flips and it was as though the sick feeling hadn't even happened.  
  
It must have been that shadow, Matt decided.  
  
"Is anyone else here?" Kari waveringly quarried. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared.   
  
"I don't know," Matt admitted.  
  
"Oh," Kari muttered. She wanted to find her brother very much. Even with Matt, she missed her brother.  
  
"Maybe he's close by, though," Matt added. "If we're here, then maybe everyone else is, too."  
  
Kari nodded and they began looking for their friends.  
  
  
~*~  
  
TK ran as quickly as he could, trying to move faster than the Digimon that was chasing him and Izzy, but he was getting tired.  
  
"Keep going," Izzy gasped, seeing that TK was wearing down fast. "If we can make it to the forest, it won't be able to tunnel after us."  
  
Upon hearing this, TK continued on with renewed energy. He heard a hiss behind him and he quickly looked over his shoulder at the ground being forced upward by the Digimon's burrowing after them. It was gaining steadily.  
  
"We're nearly there," Izzy panted, snapping TK back to reality.  
  
They continued running and with a final burst of speed dashed into the forest.  
  
"Is it gone?" TK whimpered, leaning against a tree while trying to catch his breath.  
  
Izzy looked back at the abruptly ending desert and saw nothing.  
  
"I believe so," he stated.  
  
Very suddenly, the sand at the beginning of the desert exploded and the Seadramon-like Digimon shot out of the sand and after them slithering above ground.  
  
"Doesn't that thing ever give up?" TK shouted as they started running once again.  
  
Izzy looked back at the Digimon and noticed that it moved much slower above ground than when it was tunneling.  
  
"I believe we can lose it," he stated. "It isn't nearly as fast above ground. Just keep running!"  
  
Izzy and TK continued fleeing from the Digimon. They could hear it crashing through the forest after them, but it was obvious that they were outrunning it.  
  
Finally, they had left it a safe distance behind them and they stopped to rest.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tai pressed on through the blizzard, but his strength was beginning to give out. It had been hours since he'd found Bukamon and he didn't see any end to the tundra.  
  
Another blast of icy wind hit him.  
  
I don't think I can take much more of this, he realized. I know I can't go to sleep, but I'm so tired.  
  
At the thought of sleep, his eyes drooped, but he forced them open again and trudged through the deep snow, trying not to think of how cold it was.  
  
After another ten minutes, he tripped and rolled down a hill.  
  
It feels good to lie down, he thought as his eyes drifted shut. But I can't go to sleep! No!  
  
Tai tried to force his eyes open, but finally gave up and felt sleep claiming him.  
  
Suddenly, he felt as though he was being lifted up and a heavy blanket was placed around him.  
  
He opened his eyes a crack to see who had lifted him up and noticed he was in what looked like a slay. He also saw a dazzlingly beautiful girl looking at him, concern apparent in her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" he inquired.  
  
"You've had a busy day. Get some rest. I'll take you to my house," the girl answered. Her eyes fell on Bukamon who was still in Tai's arms. "And who is this?" she questioned.  
  
"Bukamon. He's one of my friend's protector Digimon."  
  
"Oh. How fascinating. Well, I'll get him back to 100% in no time. Now get some rest."  
  
Tai was surprised that this new girl had known what he was talking about. He would have thought that he'd have gotten some questions about what a Digimon was at the very least, but he accepted her reply.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Just get some sleep."  
  
Tai didn't want to sleep without answers, but he fell asleep exhausted wrapped in the warm blanket.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I like writing fan fics, reading them, too, but I don't own Digimon; so this means you can't sue!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part IV  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari sat down hard on a withered stump and wiped the sweat that had collected on her forehead. The heat in the jungle her and Matt were stuck in was bad enough, but the humidity was nearly unbearable.  
  
Matt stopped upon noticing Kari sitting on the stump and also sat down. They continued to rest for a few more minutes in silence until Matt suddenly inquired: "do you hear that? Where is it coming from?"  
  
Kari frowned and strained her ears, but heard nothing. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"That singing," Matt explained. "It's beautiful."  
  
Again, Kari strained her ears, hoping to hear some strain of the melody that Matt thought so lovely, but once again she was greeted with silence.  
  
"There isn't any singing."  
  
"Yes, there is. You'd have to be deaf not to hear it now," Matt confirmed.  
  
Try as she might, Kari couldn't hear the singing. What is he talking about, she wondered.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when Matt abruptly got to his feet and began wandering away through the dense jungle.  
  
Kari tried to follow, but he was much quicker than her and debris in her path was blocking her way considerably.   
  
"Wait!" she shouted, but Matt continued on as though in a trance.  
  
Finally, he stopped and Kari crashed into him. Matt didn't seem to notice that she was there and slowly stepped forward.  
  
Kari glanced up at Matt's eyes and saw that they were glazed over before a blinding white light flashed, obscuring her vision for a moment.  
  
When the light disappeared, Matt was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Kari suddenly felt her knees go weak and she fell to the ground trembling. For a moment, she thought she was going to faint, but the fit passed.  
  
That light... Something's wrong about it, she thought.   
  
A rustling sound brought her crashing back to reality. "Who's there?" she gasped.  
  
"Kari?" a familiar voice questioned.  
  
Kari sighed with relief. It's just Mimi, she realized.   
  
As if to confirm her realization, Mimi stepped into view, followed by Joe.  
  
"There you are!" Mimi happily stated. "We saw you, but then you took off. Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Kari took a deep shuddering breath and whispered: "I don't know what's going on. Matt just disappeared..."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sebrimon sat in the net singing to pass the time. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedle-dee-dee, there they are a-standing in a row!" Wait a second, what ARE coconuts? He wondered. Immediately, he began pouting instead: "I wasn't supposed to get caught in it," he muttered. "SHE was! But no! She just had to leave."  
  
He saw a girl emerge onto the beach. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt, a blue hat and blue jeans.  
  
"Hey, kid, can you help me out?" he shouted.  
  
The girl turned toward Sebrimon and her eyes glowed a bright red. He flinched, seeing the eyes boring into him. They frightened him. In fact, she herself frightened him. The way she moved made it clear that she was a lot stronger than she looked. It reminded him of liquid steel.  
  
She walked to the net and sighed impatiently. "So you're that bumbling idiot Sebrimon. Tobnamon warned me about you. He told me you were a lunatic. Well, I can see that's true."  
  
"It's not my fault! They didn't do it right! Can't you just get me down?"  
  
"I don't know why I'm even bothering," she muttered, removing a dagger from the pouch around her waist.  
  
How come she gets a weapon? Sebrimon felt like screaming.   
  
With one quick swipe, the net fell onto the ground and Sebrimon bounded happily out of the tangles, only to fall once again when a bit of the net wrapped around his foot.  
  
"Did you see any kids going through here?"  
  
"Huh?" Sebrimon grunted while freeing his foot.  
  
"Did you see any kids going through here?"  
  
"Whaaa?"   
  
The girl growled in frustration and shouted: "do I have to spell it out for you?!? Any kids going through here did you see? See kids going through here did you? Going through here kids did you see any? DID YOU SEE ANY KIDS GOING THROUGH HERE?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Some girl with a big pink floppy hat went off with some boy with glasses," Sebrimon answered, finally removing the net from his foot.  
  
"Which way did they go?"  
  
Sebrimon pointed toward the jungle and the girl ran off after the two other children.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tai sat at the breakfast table eating blueberry pancakes smothered in maple syrup hungrily.   
  
"Taichi, slow down," his mother laughed.   
  
"Sorry, mom," he mumbled back through a mouthful of breakfast.  
  
BAM, BAM, BAM... The sound of hammering echoed through the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on, mom?" Kari questioned.  
  
"Oh, your father's finally hanging up the pictures I've been wanting him to hang up."  
  
BAM, BAM, BAM...  
  
"Well, could he keep it down? It's sort of annoying," Tai muttered.  
  
BAM, BAM, BAM...  
  
"Oh, he'll be done soon," his mother reassured.  
  
BAM, BAM, BAM... BAM, BAM, BAM...  
  
I wish he could hammer more softly, he thought. BAM...BAM...BAM...  
  
Tai's eyes suddenly snapped open. Weird dream, he pondered, looking around his new surroundings.  
  
He was in a large, warm waterbed in a huge, well furnished room.  
  
"Whoa," he whispered in surprise.  
  
BAM, BAM, BAM! Somebody was knocking at the door of his new room.  
  
So that's what the hammering was, he thought.  
  
"Come in," he shouted.  
  
The door opened with a creak and the girl that had saved him glided in.  
  
"Good morning," she cheerily greeted. "I see you're feeling better this morning. Are you hungry?"  
  
Tai hadn't realized just how his stomach was craving food until she had mentioned it. "Uh... yeah," he muttered.  
  
"Then I'll have breakfast sent to you. You should get some more rest."  
  
The girl smiled a perfect smile and walked out the door.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"So let me get this straight: you found Matt and you were looking for us when he just took off and disappeared into a bright light?" Joe quarried.  
  
Kari nodded and Joe's face paled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mimi questioned upon noticing Joe's now white face.  
  
"It must have been one of Tobnamon's supporters!"  
  
"Oh no!" Kari moaned, remembering what Joe had told her once she had informed them of Matt's mysterious disappearance.  
  
"We'd better find him quick," Mimi stated. "And what about Izzy, Sora, Tai and TK?"  
  
"We have to find them, too," Joe automatically replied. "This is going to be some job."  
  
Kari nodded in agreement. It WAS going to be a big job.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think that thing is still looking for us?" TK wondered.  
  
"I doubt it. It probably went back to its natural habitat," Izzy explained. "What I'd like to know right now is exactly why we're back in the Digital World again. It's obvious there is another evil, but it would be nice to know what it was."  
  
TK pondered this point for a while until a small glint caught his eye. He snapped his head toward the metallic object that had caught his eye.  
  
It was a bug that looked a bit like a cockroach, except that it was made out of gold and it was hovering in the air.  
  
"Izzy, what's that?" TK whispered, pointing to the strange bug.  
  
Izzy looked at the bug and furrowed his brow. It certainly didn't look like a Digimon. It looked more like a small mechanical device.  
  
He looked at it once again curiously and he saw something that made his blood run cold: a tiny camera watching him and TK...  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue me. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part V  
  
  
  
  
Sora hacked a tangle of vines out of her path with her dagger and continued through the jungle in search of any of the other Digidestined.  
  
A loud humming filled the air and she stopped, grinning smugly. Soon, the source of the humming emerged: a mechanical bug with a small viewing glass on its back.  
  
"Ha! They're mine!" she jubilantly cried, snatching the hovering bug out of the air and looking at the viewing glass on its shell.  
  
Two dots were pulsing on the screen on a minuscule map of the Digital World. One was a gold color while the other was of a dark purple hue.  
  
They're not at all far away! She thought, deviating from her original course and walking instead toward the two dots. I shall slay them easily...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Joe, Mimi and Kari pressed on through the jungle.  
  
"Do you think we're almost out of here?" Mimi inquired. "I'm getting all sweaty and it's way too hot."  
  
"I hope so," Joe answered, looking around the seemingly endless jungle with a slight sense of worry.  
  
A loud whistle suddenly cut through the jungle, making the three children jump.  
  
"We'd better get out of here quick," Mimi whimpered.  
  
"No, wait, that was MY whistle," Kari argued, listening for another blast. "Don't you remember that I gave Gatomon my whistle before we left last time?"  
  
Another shrill blast screamed through the air.  
  
In silent agreement, the three children raced toward the sound of the whistle, guided by an occasional resounding blast.  
  
Joe was in the lead when he suddenly emerged from the underbrush of the jungle and nearly fell into a pit of darkened sand.   
  
Mimi smashed into him, followed by Kari and he nearly lost his balance, but he managed to stay out of the sand.  
  
"What is it, Joe?" Mimi wondered out loud upon noticing the sand pit.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, it's quicksand," he muttered. He nudged a bit of rotting bark into the sand and it was sucked under quickly. "Yup, it's quicksand all right."  
  
Suddenly, a familiar cat-like creature's head burst out of the gunk several feet from solid ground gasping for breath and blew on a whistle.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari cried.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon acknowledged.   
  
"Hold on, Gatomon, we'll get you out of there!" Kari assured while looking around for something that Gatomon could grab hold of.   
  
Gatomon began to sink back into the quicksand, but fought to keep her head above it.   
  
"There isn't anything big enough to reach her!" Mimi cried.   
  
"No, Gatomon!" Kari cried as her friend's head began sinking farther into the muck. "Hold onto me!" she shouted to Mimi and Joe, pushing past them and trudging into the wet sand.  
  
"Kari, don't! You'll get stuck, too!" Joe shouted after her, making a desperate grab for Kari's hand. He caught it and tried to drag her back to the solid ground again, but she pulled against him stubbornly.  
  
"I'm coming, Gatomon!" Kari cried, forcing a few more steps closer to the cat-like Digimon. She gasped as she sunk into the sand up to her waist and bent toward her friend, reaching under the quicksand for Gatomon's gloved paw.  
  
Finally, she caught hold of Gatomon and shouted: "get us out of here now!"  
  
Joe pulled on Kari's arm, but the suction of the sand was strong.   
  
"Mimi, help!" he shouted as he slid into the sand.  
  
Mimi caught Joe's arm and held on with all her strength.  
  
"Mimi, you have to pull us out!" Kari screamed as she sunk up to her armpits.   
  
Though she pulled with all her might, Mimi couldn't do anything but hold the two other children from sinking deeper into the sand.   
  
Joe yanked his feet out of the sand and also helped Mimi. Together, the two kids were able to free Kari and Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon, are you all right?" Kari questioned.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you. It's a good thing you gave me that whistle!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
"You most certainly cannot leave yet! You need your rest!"  
  
"Look, it's nice that you're worried about me, but I'm really OK!" Tai argued with the girl that had saved him only yesterday.  
  
"It's dangerous out in that tundra. You could die out there if you don't allow yourself to regain your strength!" the girl, (Allura was what she had said was her name at breakfast) shouted.  
  
"Well then can I at least leave this room?"  
  
Tai suddenly felt guilty when he noticed the hurt look on Allura's face and quickly added: "it's a nice room, but I just want out of it for a while."  
  
He looked at Allura with pleading eyes.   
  
Allura considered for a moment before answering: "very well. But don't tax yourself too much. And don't get lost. This house is very large and it wouldn't be easy to find you" then stalked out the door.  
  
Tai also walked out the door of his room to a twisting corridor. He turned to his right and came across an adjacent corridor. Upon turning down this corridor, he was met with even more choices.  
  
He continued aimlessly turning down hallways until he heard laughter bubbling from somewhere close by.  
  
Who's that? He wondered, following the sound.  
  
Very abruptly, he came to a dead end. Strangely enough, the laughter was coming from behind the wall.  
  
But how...? Tai thought, leaning against the wall in confusion. The wall wavered and he fell through it. A hologram? He realized.  
  
"Tai? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice greeted him.  
  
Tai quickly got to his feet to see Matt surrounded by girls that were feeding him grapes and fanning him.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Tai muttered. "Some girl found me and brought me here. How did you get here, though?"  
  
"I... I don't remember," Matt uncertainly answered, furrowing his brow. "That's weird. The last thing I remember is that I was in the jungle with Kari and then all of a sudden I was here."  
  
One of the girls turned toward Tai and glared at him with contempt before inquiring: "you know him?"  
  
"That's Tai. He's harmless."  
  
"Is he your friend?" the girl added, all the while continuing to glare at Tai scornfully.   
  
"Well... Sometimes it's pretty questionable..." Matt answered, trying to hide a smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.  
  
The girl continued to give Tai an icy glare and queried: "would you like us to dispose of him?"  
  
"Matt..." Tai muttered.   
  
"Silence!" barked the girl.  
  
"No, he's my friend," Matt hastily answered.  
  
Immediately, the girl's expression melted into one of welcome and she apologized in a warm voice: "forgive me" while kneeling down.  
  
"Uh... It's OK," Tai mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "And you don't have to do that," he irritably added when the girl continued to kneel.  
  
"Of course, sir," the girl replied, snapping back to her feet quicker than lightning.  
  
The girl dragged Tai over to a soft chair and forced him into it saying: "stay for a while, friend of my master."  
  
"I already told you I'm not anybody's master," Matt muttered, turning slightly pink.  
  
"Yes, master-I mean, sir," the girl answered, bowing.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Izzy looked at the small mechanical bug now in his hands.  
  
"I believe I deactivated the camera," he informed TK.  
  
TK's eyes grew wide and he whispered: "I don't think that will make much difference. Something's behind that tree."  
  
Izzy quickly shot a glance at the tree TK was pointing at and said: "whatever you are, come out! We know you're there!"  
  
Sora stepped from behind the tree.  
  
"Oh, it's just you, Sora!" TK happily cried upon seeing his friend.  
  
Sora grinned and brandished her sharp dagger before shouting: "now I have you!"  
  
"What are you doing?" TK asked, the smile quickly fading from his face.  
  
"TK, get away from her!" Izzy cried. It had been only for a moment, but he had seen a red, maniacal glint in Sora's eyes.  
  
TK backed away from Sora, tripping over a tree root sticking up from the ground just in time to avoid the dagger that was hurtling toward his head.   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please don't try to sue me. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part VI  
  
  
  
  
The dagger whistled by TK's head missing by mere centimeters and embedded itself into a tree trunk.  
  
Sora growled in frustration and jumped easily over TK to retrieve the dagger.  
  
While she was occupied, Izzy pulled TK to his feet and they quickly ran deeper into the forest. Moments later, they could hear Sora charging after them, hacking low hanging braches out of her way as though they were nothing.  
  
Izzy knew Sora would catch them soon and looked desperately around for a hiding place. After what seemed like an eternity of hearing Sora gain on them, he found a small tunnel opening underneath an old tree.  
  
"In here," he whispered to TK, motioning toward the hole.   
  
TK dropped to his knees and crawled through the small opening, Izzy closely following and both held their breath as they heard Sora rush by them.  
  
Once they had seen her go past their hiding place, TK breathed a sigh of relief and walked toward the tunnel entrance.  
  
Just as he was about to climb out, Sora's face suddenly popped into view.  
  
"Peek-a-boo," she sneered, grabbing TK's leg as he tried to get away.  
  
Izzy made a grab for TK's hand, but Sora pulled him out of reach too quickly and he missed. Once TK was out of the hole, Sora reached for the dagger that was lying next to her.  
  
She only let go with one hand, but it was just enough for TK to twist out of her grip and dart back into the hole.  
  
Once Izzy and TK were reunited, they raced away down the dark tunnel.  
  
"Get back here, brats!" Sora screamed, trying to squeeze through the hole. Try as she might, Sora was too big to fit through the hole.  
  
She stabbed the tree with her dagger in frustration and shouted: "I'll find you again! You can run, but you can't hide!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tai uncomfortably looked around the room he was now sitting in trying to ignore the four girls that were attempting to feed him grapes.  
  
"Matt, we've got to get out of here," Tai muttered.  
  
"True, but I've gotta admit, I don't mind the service with a smile around here," Matt muttered back.  
  
"It's a little weird if you ask me. Reminds me of that fake hotel Devimon set up for us."  
  
The girl that had confronted Tai broke into their conversation: "master, would you like some wine?"  
  
"No," Matt answered. "And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your master? Besides, I'm a kid. I don't drink."  
  
The girl bowed and walked away.  
  
"And another thing, I found Bukamon before I was brought here and I haven't seen him since," Tai added.  
  
Again, they were interrupted, this time by Allura's entrance through the hologram wall.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Allura harshly questioned addressing Tai.  
  
"I was just looking around," Tai replied.   
  
Allura took his hand and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec!" Matt shouted.   
  
"You should be back in bed," Allura scolded.  
  
"But I feel fine!" Tai insisted as he was dragged back through the hologram.  
  
Allura pulled him through the corridors until they arrived back at his room. Once inside, Tai angrily stated: "I really should be going now. If you could take me to Bukamon, I'll be on my way."  
  
"You will get lost again," Allura responded. "And even though you believe you are healthy, you are not. Being nearly frozen to death isn't something one just bounces back from immediately."  
  
"Fine, I'll stay one more night. But only one," Tai bargained.  
  
"Good. You need all the rest you can get."  
  
With those benedictory words, Allura left the room.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Izzy, when do you think we'll get out of this tunnel?"   
  
"I don't know, TK," Izzy answered.  
  
The two had been walking in the dark tunnel for hours and hadn't come to the end of it yet.  
  
They continued on in silence until: "hey, watch it! Ow!"  
  
"What was that?" TK muttered.  
  
"That was me!" a voice whimpered. "And I'd appreciate if you didn't kick me in the future!"  
  
Who is that? Izzy wondered. The voice sounded very familiar, but he just couldn't place it.  
  
"Who are you?" TK expressed Izzy's mental question.  
  
"You mean you don't recognize me? I'm Bukamon," the voice answered.   
  
TK knelt down and felt for Bukamon squinting against the darkness in the tunnel. Finally, he found him and picked him up.  
  
"Where are we?" Bukamon inquired.  
  
"We are currently in a tunnel that began in the forest," Izzy responded.  
  
"Is Joe here? And what happened to Tai?"  
  
"Nope, we didn't find Joe or Tai yet," TK replied.  
  
"You were with Tai?" Izzy queried.   
  
Bukamon nodded, but upon remembering that nobody could see him in the sun-deprived tunnel said: "yeah, he found me in the tundra. But when I woke up I was here and he wasn't."  
  
The trio turned a corner and came to a bright light that signaled the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Finally," Izzy murmured.  
  
They stepped out of the tunnel blinking and into the warm sunlight. The tunnel had ended in a very hot jungle.  
  
"Who's there?" yet another familiar voice fearfully shouted.  
  
"Joe?" Bukamon shouted.  
  
Joe quickly stepped from behind a gnarled tree followed by Mimi and Kari.  
  
"There you guys are!" Mimi happily cried. "We've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Does anybody know why we're here again?" TK questioned.  
  
Joe quickly began explaining about Tobnamon and his supporters as Bukamon left TK's arms and went to Joe's side.  
  
  
~*~  
  
I don't care what she thinks; I'm leaving tonight, Tai thought, stepping from his room. It was nice of her to take care of me, but I'm well enough to leave.  
  
He turned another corner trying to remember the route he had taken when he had found Matt.   
  
"Left or right?" he mumbled upon reaching yet another crossroad.  
  
Tai turned left and continued on his way until he came to a large hallway with a gigantic room on at the end.  
  
If he listened, he could hear Allura speaking to someone.  
  
I know it's rude to eavesdrop, but I wonder who's here? Tai thought, inching closer to the room.  
  
"Kryptmon, I take orders only from Tobnamon himself, not you," Allura stated.  
  
Kryptmon? Tai wondered, peeking into the room. He saw Allura speaking to a hologram that showed a creature he could only guess was Kryptmon.  
  
"Lord Tobnamon was busy tonight and instructed me to give you his orders, Alluramon," Kryptmon spat. "Why can't you forget about you inflated ego for once and listen to me?"  
  
She's a Digimon? Tai realized, his eyes widening in shock.  
  
"You WILL kill the two Digidestined that are with you tonight unless you'd like to have Tobnamon angry with you!"  
  
"And how do I know you are not lying to me? What if instead he wanted to deal with them himself?"  
  
"Why would I lie to you? I'm only giving you the orders he told me to give to you," Kryptmon replied.  
  
"Very well then. But if I find you have deceived me, I will see to it personally that Tobnamon kills you."  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please do not sue me. Thanks! Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part VII  
  
  
  
Tai stood as though rooted to the spot. He watched as the hologram flickered, then disappeared, but still he couldn't bring himself to move. It was as though his feet had been cemented to the ground.   
  
Alluramon stretched luxuriously and glided to her feet, heading for the door. Tai looked around for some type of hiding place that would keep him safe, but there was none to be seen.  
  
The instant Alluramon saw Tai, the expression on her face immediately changed from indifferent to pure rage.  
  
With catlike agility, Alluramon leapt in front of Tai, blocking his escape. Before he even had time to blink, she had shot her hand out and grabbed his neck, cutting off his air.  
  
"What are you doing here, boy?" Alluramon hissed, her voice the most poisonous of poison tones.  
  
Swifter than lightning, she released his throat and grabbed his arm, digging her nails into the flesh.  
  
Tai said nothing, but struggled to get away as he felt the fingernails pierce his skin. Blood seeped past the sharp fingernails and oozed down his arm.  
  
"After all I did for you, you were going to break your bargain and leave tonight! I'll teach you some manners!"  
  
"But you were going to kill me!" Tai protested.  
  
Alluramon dug her nails even deeper into Tai's arm and she hissed: "I'm not going to kill you... Yet. Not until I've taken care of the other one."  
  
With those words, Alluramon lightly placed her free hand on Tai's face and he immediately dropped to the ground sleeping heavily.  
  
Alluramon easily lifted Tai from the ground and made her way through her gigantic house until she came to a prison-like room.  
  
As soon as she entered, a Digimon bounded eagerly to her and sang: "hi, Alluramon!"  
  
"Cease your idiotic antics, Sebrimon," Alluramon snarled. "Remember that the only reason I don't annihilate you is because you are on probation with Tobnamon. I have full authority to end your pathetic life if you make an error."  
  
Undaunted by Alluramon's threat, Sebrimon queried: "what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Watch this Digidestined. Make sure his wait is as excruciatingly tense as possible. I want him to be afraid by the time I am ready to deal with him. Make sure he DOES NOT free the Digimon we have captive here. Do you understand?"  
  
Sebrimon nodded happily and opened one of the many small cells in the room. Alluramon dumped Tai inside and locked the door, then gave Sebrimon the key.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Matt jolted awake with a sense that something was about to happen. Quietly, he walked to the hologram entrance of the room he was in and stepped out into the corridor.  
  
Light footsteps echoed down the hall signaling that somebody was approaching. He ducked into one of the rooms on either side of the hallway and watched as Alluramon glided past. Once she had disappeared through the hologram, he left the room and raced down the hall.  
  
Seconds later, he heard: "WHAT!?!? WHERE IS HE!?!?"  
  
A terrified gibbering noise floated to his ears and he figured it must have been one of his "servants" trying to explain.  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HIM HERE AND YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"No, Alluramon, please no! DON'T-" a scream of agony abruptly ended the pleading and Matt grimaced. He turned a corner and the ground, which had seemed perfectly solid only moments before, suddenly fell out from under him.  
  
The ground far below was rushing at him at an alarming pace.  
  
I'm going to be spin art! Matt mentally cried.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sora smiled and looked down at the mechanical bug in the palm of her hand.  
  
They may have escaped me once, but I will find them, she thought. The dark purple and gold dots on the map joined with three more dots: one green, one gray and one pink.  
  
That's right; lead me to all your friends!  
  
She laughed out loud and sprinted toward the jungle.   
  
Those weaklings stand no chance...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Matt braced himself waiting to hit the hard stone floor that was only inches away.   
  
Six inches. Five inches. Four... Three... Two... One... He hit the ground, but it was surprisingly soft and it padded his fall. The impact hurt no more than falling onto a well-cushioned bed.  
  
He was now in a narrow stone passageway that was illuminated with the flickering light of a fire from a large room at its end. The room looked much like a prison-it had several cells lining most of the three walls he could see. In the center of the wall directly across from him was a large door. A fire crackled in a large pit in the center of the room. Walking around the room was a Digimon Matt had never seen before. Around this strange Digimon's neck was a small key.  
  
Most of the cells were empty. A couple held a crumbling skeleton making it was obvious that until quite recently the room had not been used for hundreds of years. At first glance, Matt didn't see another living thing in the room apart from the patrolling Digimon.  
  
Finally, he spied two cells that were occupied. One held Yokomon and Motimon, who were seemingly unconscious, while the other held Tai, who looked as though he had just woken up. Matt's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed that one of Tai's arms had blood all over it.  
  
The Digimon that was patrolling the room suddenly stopped in mid-step when he noticed Matt and raced over to him, stumbling over his feet more than once.  
  
When the Digimon finally reached Matt, he clamped onto Matt's hand and began dragging him into the room.  
  
Matt tried to yank his hand out of this new Digimon's hand, but its grip was very strong. Before he had time to truly comprehend the situation, he was thrown into the cell with Tai.  
  
"Alluramon will be so pleased with me!" the Digimon cried. "She'll be here any minute now!"  
  
"What's going on?" Matt muttered to Tai.  
  
Tai tried to wipe a bit of the blood from his arm before explaining: "that Allura girl is a Digimon and she wants to kill us" as calmly as though he had just been asked the time.  
  
"So how do we get out of here?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Good question."  
  
Matt thought a moment, then an idea clicked into place. It was crazy, but it gave him hope. Quickly, he whispered the plan to Tai, who agreed with it (for once!).  
  
"Hey!" Matt shouted at the Digimon.   
  
The Digimon quickly turned toward them and answered: "what?"  
  
"Uh, we were just wondering if you would like a chance to sample this wonderful experience!" Tai replied.  
  
"What are you talking about, kid?"  
  
"You see, this is so much fun, being in this cell and all. You really are missing out," Matt explained, putting on the best honest face he could muster.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me."  
  
"No joke! It's like an all expense paid trip to uh... Hawaii!" Tai responded.  
  
"Hawaii? What's Hawaii?"  
  
"A nice vacation island," Matt explained.  
  
"Really? You think I'm going to believe that being locked in a cell is fun?"  
  
"It is!" Matt and Tai cried in unison.   
  
"You just haven't LIVED until you've been locked in a prison cell! Believe me!" Tai stated.  
  
"That's it. Out of the cell! You're supposed to be being tortured, not having fun! When Sebrimon gets his orders, he follows them!" the Digimon (or Sebrimon) shouted, flinging open the cell door and hustling the two boys out. "Now, you two watch me when I'm in here! No having a good time!"  
  
"That's right," Matt said as he clanged the door shut after Sebrimon, locking it.  
  
Quickly, Matt unlocked the cell that was holding Yokomon and Motimon and Tai snatched both Digimon out into his arms.  
  
"H-hey, what are you two doing?" Sebrimon nervously inquired.  
  
Matt tossed the key across the room, ran to the door and yanked it open. The two boys ran from the room, then slammed the door shut blocking out Sebrimon's cries of anguish at the realization that he had been tricked and what it would cost him.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sora looked down at the mechanical bug in she was carrying and blinked in a rare show of surprise. Joining the five other dots on the map of the Digital World were an orange dot and a blue dot.  
  
They are all together! How much easier can it get? Those weaklings will finally be destroyed and Tobnamon will rule both worlds!   
  
She could practically hear the triumphant cry emitted from the seven children when they reunited.   
  
They are only minutes away... Only minutes until their worthless lives are ended...  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue. Thanks and enjoy part VIII!  
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part VIII  
  
  
  
  
TK crept from the group silently so as not to wake anybody. Though the night air of the jungle they were traveling through was hot, it wasn't nearly as sweltering as during the day.  
  
When Izzy had been re-united with Motimon, TK had been glad, but at the same time ha had felt a pang of...sadness? No, sadness wasn't the right word-more like jealousy. Jealousy of Izzy and Motimon's happiness.  
  
Not that TK wasn't happy for Izzy. He just wanted to see Patamon again.  
  
That had been the reason he had left. TK had wanted to find Patamon.  
  
He felt a bit selfish for leaving without telling even Matt of his plans, but he was more than 100% sure that had he told anyone why he was leaving, they would have said he was being reckless and silly.  
  
TK took a quick look over his shoulder back to the six other Digidestined, all sleeping and nearly decided to turn back. But after he had been looking for only a few moments, he stepped through a knot of creepers and lost sight of them.  
  
After a considerable amount of time, TK began doubting his chances of finding Patamon. Just as he was about to turn back, he saw something that looked ludicrous in the middle of the jungle: a cave.   
  
It was in the side of a large hill of earth that was covered with thick ferns. What made the cave so noticeable was the fact that it was made of solid rock while the hill was made of packed dirt.  
  
If he hadn't been so tired, TK would have laughed at the oddity, but as it was, he accepted it and walked inside.  
  
  
~*~  
  
A rustling in the ferns woke Izzy. He dismissed it as a passing breeze and turned to his other side to resume sleeping.  
  
Try as he might, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.  
  
This is ridiculous, he thought as he tried, with no avail to continue sleeping.  
  
Izzy opened his eyes and glanced around the makeshift camp to calm his nerves by proving to himself that nobody was watching him.  
  
Just as he finished looking about, a second rustle in the ferns sounded and he froze. There had not the slightest breath of wind to waft the ferns.  
  
Izzy squinted, trying to see through the leafy ferns and saw a flash of something blue-a hat.  
  
Sora, Izzy realized.  
  
  
~*~  
  
TK crawled through the narrow passageway that was sloped downward on his hands and knees. He hadn't expected the passageway to narrow as much as it had.   
  
It had begun as a large, open tunnel, but had eventually tapered off so he was forced to crawl.  
  
He noticed with a sense of growing uneasiness that the slope of the tunnel had gotten quite a bit steeper.   
  
Rock scraped his back in a particularly tight squeeze, then his hands were met with nothing to support them and he stumbled, sliding down the tunnel enough to see that it abruptly ended in a drop off.   
  
Quickly, TK struggled to keep from falling. His legs were the only things keeping him from tumbling into the void.  
  
Unfortunately, the slope of the tunnel made it difficult to keep from slipping and he tumbled off the edge of the drop off.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Izzy, why did you have to wake us all up?" Mimi sleepily protested.  
  
"Sora is here," Izzy whispered.  
  
"In that case, we should welcome her back," Tai responded, getting to his feet and walking toward Sora's hiding place.  
  
"No, Tai, don't," Izzy hissed, hoping Sora wouldn't hear him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt questioned.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Joe added.  
  
"Something's wrong with Sora. She attacked TK and I earlier. She's evil."  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say," Tai laughed, reaching the ferns. "Hey, Sora, good to see-"  
  
Tai trailed off when Sora leapt from the patch of ferns. Faster than he could react, she had caught hold of him and placed her dagger at his throat.  
  
"Sora, stop it!" Kari shouted.  
  
Tai struggled to escape Sora's grip, but she was much stronger than he could have imagined.  
  
"One step closer and I'll kill leader boy here and then I'll kill you before you can blink," Sora quivered, pressing the dagger against Tai's neck enough to provide a bit of pressure. If she so much as twitched her hand, Tai would be dead.  
  
"Sora, I know this isn't really you," Yokomon whimpered, tears collecting in her eyes.  
  
"You look like a radish, so act like on and be silent," Sora spat.  
  
She shifted so she was still holding Tai at knifepoint but also had a free hand. With her free hand, she reached into her small pouch around her waist and produced a second dagger, holding it threateningly in front of her.  
  
"So who wants to be first to die?" she inquired, sweeping her eyes across the group of Digidestined. Her eyes rested on Izzy and she drew back her hand to fling the dagger...  
  
  
~*~  
  
SPLOOSH!  
  
TK landed in a deep pool of water. He splashed to a shallower area where he was able to touch the bottom and shivered. The water was very cold.  
  
He pulled himself onto a rock that jutted out of the water.  
  
"TK?" a voice whimpered.  
  
TK looked toward the source of the voice and cried out in joy. It was Patamon.  
  
"Patamon! You're here!"  
  
"I missed you so much, TK."  
  
"I missed you, too. Do you know how we get out of here?"  
  
Patamon answered: "there's a space you can crawl through over there that should get us out of here. I'm so tired."  
  
"I'll carry you if you want me to," TK volunteered.  
  
"Thank you, TK." Patamon fluttered onto TK's head and the two started toward the exit of the cave.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Motimon Digivolve to...Tentomon! Super shocker!" Tentomon cried, giving Sora a jolt.  
  
The attack was so unexpected; Sora dropped both daggers, allowing Tai to escape.  
  
Sora quickly recovered her weapons and glared angrily at the bug-like Digimon.  
  
"Sora, don't you remember everything we've been through?" Tai inquired. "Devimon and Etemon? Don't you remember that?"  
  
"And Myotismon," Joe added.  
  
"Piedmon," Matt supplied.  
  
"And Puppetmon," Mimi added.  
  
"Do you remember the first time I Digivolved to Garudamon?" Yokomon queried.  
  
"What about Machinedramon?" Kari said.  
  
"Or Metalseadramon, perhaps?" Izzy continued.  
  
"Apocalymon," Tai finished. "Don't you remember any of it?"  
  
The cruel expression in Sora's eyes softened momentarily and she murmured: "I...do remember..." The hatred suddenly boiled back and she screamed: "don't try to trick me!"  
  
"It's not a trick," Tai answered. "Look inside yourself, Sora. Remember."  
  
Sora looked at every person present and remembered...  
  
Kari with her light... Gatomon who had turned to good... Tentomon, Izzy's friend and protector, as with Bukamon and Joe... Mimi and her sincerity... Joe, reliable as a rock... Izzy with his extensive knowledge... Matt with his friendship... Yokomon, who had taught her that it was OK to love... And Tai with his courage...  
  
The dark look left her eyes permanently and she hurled the daggers into the jungle. Tears flowed freely down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she gasped. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's all right," Tai reassured.  
  
"I forgive you," Mimi added.  
  
One by one, the other Digidestined vocalized their agreement.  
  
Sora sniffled, wiped her eyes and whispered: "thank you."  
  
"Wait a second, where's TK?" Matt questioned, realizing his brother was missing.  
  
"I'm here," TK said, stepping into view with Patamon on his head. The instant he noticed Sora, he cried out: "get away from her! She's-"  
  
"OK now," Tai finished. "It's all right."  
  
TK accepted this and stated: "I found Patamon" then yawned loudly. He hadn't realized how tired he felt until that instant.  
  
Soon, he along with the others were fast asleep...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tobnamon growled in rage and bellowed: "Kryptmon!"  
  
Kryptmon quickly entered Tobnamon's chamber and bowed while saying: "yes, my lord?"  
  
"I want you to team with Alluramon and destroy the Digidestined."  
  
"Now?" Kryptmon inquired.  
  
"Immediately..."  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own Digimon. Please do not sue me. Thank you and enjoy the fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part IX  
  
  
  
  
The sun slowly rose painting the sky a faint tinge of pink before bringing with it the sweltering heat of the jungle.   
  
Unable to continue sleeping in such heat, Mimi woke and saw something that looked even stranger than a cave in the middle of a jungle.  
  
Directly in front of the Digidestined was an old house. Most of the windows were boarded up and the ones that weren't had only a few shards of glass clinging to them. The front porch sagged considerably and a swinging loveseat hung dangling by a single chain, scraping against the ground on the left side of the porch. Shingles on the roof had dropped off leaving large, gaping holes and the chimney was nothing but a few stray, crumbling bricks arranged into an irregular square.  
  
"Ugh, that looks positively hideous," Mimi acknowledged.   
  
"This just screams setup," Matt muttered.  
  
"We should get out of here," Sora murmured, seeing a couple of shingles fall from the roof as she spoke.  
  
Tai nodded and said: "yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go."  
  
Kari looked once again at the ancient house and noticed that something was engraved onto the door. She squinted, trying to see what was written, but years of grime and decay obscured it.   
  
"Wait a sec," Kari called, walking over to the door. She could almost see what was carved into the rotting wood.  
  
"Come on, Kari," Gatomon replied. "It's probably a trap."  
  
"Just a minute," she mumbled. She was on the porch. Just a couple more steps and she'd be able to see what was written...   
  
Finally, she could see the carving on the door clear enough to read it.  
  
"Gotcha?" she wondered aloud. Indeed, the word on the door was "gotcha."   
  
Suddenly, the porch dropped away and she fell into a pit screaming.  
  
The seven other children stood in shocked silence for about five seconds before chaos broke out.  
  
TK felt as though he was going to start sobbing, and failed to hold back some tears from trickling down his cheek. Izzy was already going through a list of probabilities of what was happening to Kari while Tai raced for the now nonexistent porch. Sora immediately tried to stop Tai before he put himself in danger. Joe was absolutely sure that Kari was being tortured at that very second and said so aloud, making Tai even more frantic to reach the house. Mimi continued to survey the house, pointing out that it had simply appeared overnight.   
  
"STOP!" Matt shouted, hoping to be heard over the excessive noise. Immediately, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Matt. He felt his face getting hot and he mumbled: "maybe it would be a good idea if we all didn't panic."  
  
"So does anybody have an idea on how to get into the house when the porch is just a huge hole?" Mimi inquired.  
  
"I don't care how we do it as long as Kari's all right," Tai responded.  
  
Izzy racked his brain, trying to come up with an idea. Finally, he suggested: "we could jump. It would be dangerous, but it looks like that's our only option at the moment."  
  
The seven Digidestined and five Digimon walked to the edge of the yawning hole that had only minutes ago been a sagging porch and looked in. The earthy walls were swallowed up by the inky darkness after a few feet, making it impossible to tell just how deep the hole was.   
  
"So who wants to go first?" Sora finally questioned, breaking the silence.  
  
Before anybody could say another word, the ground that they were standing on crumbled and they were all falling.  
  
In only a few short seconds, all the children were had fallen past the light.  
  
Once his eyes got used to the dark, Joe could see that Yokomon had Digivolved to Biyomon and was trying to keep Sora from falling as Tentomon was trying to save Izzy. He also noticed that Bukamon had Digivolved to Gomamon, though he had no wings to help Joe.   
  
Why don't Gatomon and Patamon Digivolve? He wondered. Then, he remembered how exhausted they had been ever since they had been found and dismissed the thought.  
  
Besides Izzy and Sora, all the others were tumbling through the air. Tentomon and Biyomon were trying valiantly to keep their partners from falling, but the best they could do was slow their descent.   
  
The wall abruptly sloped into a slide and he hit the slide hard along with the others. Tentomon and Biyomon finally could hold on no longer and let Sora and Izzy drop the last few feet onto the slide as well.  
  
The slide went through a narrow tunnel, making Joe duck to avoid hitting his head. Once the tunnel ended, the slide ended and he fell into a basement. Unfortunately, since he was first, the others landed on top of him.  
  
"Ow!" he shouted from underneath everyone else.  
  
"That's funny, I feel great," Mimi chirped from her position at the top of the heap.  
  
Everybody quickly got to their feet and climbed up the steps out of the basement.  
  
"Does anyone else think something lives here?" TK breathed. All the others nodded.  
  
They were in a huge kitchen that was thickly covered with dust. Tracks in the dust showed that somebody had been there. Quite recently by the looks of things. Many of the footprints were not human. A vase of dead flowers had been tipped over and as they watched, the vase rolled off the dusty counter and shattered.  
  
"Come on," Tai muttered, following the tracks in the dust.  
  
"Are you crazy? Take a good look at those footprints," Matt answered.  
  
Tai glanced at the footprints. The ones that looked human were far too large for Kari.  
  
"Do you think-No way, it couldn't be," he trailed off.  
  
"What, what is it?" Sora inquired.  
  
"Alluramon," Matt answered.  
  
A pounding from inside the old wood stove across the room made everyone jump.  
  
"Help! Let me out!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Palmon?" Mimi eagerly ventured.  
  
"Mimi? Yes, it's me," the voice answered. "Let me out!"  
  
Mimi raced across the room and yanked open the rusty door of the stove, allowing the flowery Digimon to escape her prison.  
  
"Palmon, I missed you so much!" Mimi happily cried, hugging the Digimon tightly.  
  
"I missed you, too, Mimi, but I can't breathe," Palmon gasped.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Mimi giggled, releasing Palmon.  
  
"I hate to ruin your reunion and all, but we've got to find Kari," Tai stated.  
  
"No need," a familiar cold voice stated. The shockingly beautiful Alluramon stepped into the room carrying a struggling Kari.  
  
"Let her go!" TK pleaded.  
  
Surprisingly, Alluramon released Kari, allowing her to race back to her friends.  
  
Another Digimon that Tai recognized as the one Alluramon had spoken with via hologram walked into the room.   
  
What did she call him? Kryptmon? He thought.   
  
"And now the fun begins," Alluramon crowed.   
  
"Shall we show them now?" Kryptmon inquired.  
  
Alluramon nodded and Kryptmon produced a large cage from behind him bearing Tsunomon and Koromon.   
  
"Lets see you get out of this one without your precious Megas." Kryptmon laughed, reaching up high above him and suspending the cage from the cathedral-high ceiling.   
  
"Who are they?" TK wondered aloud.  
  
"Oh, how silly of me, I didn't introduce myself," Alluramon jeered. "I'm Alluramon, an Ultimate Digimon."  
  
"And I'm Kryptmon, another ultimate Digimon," Kryptmon growled.   
  
"Enough chat, let the games begin," Alluramon snapped. "Evil plague!"   
  
Bright red energy formed into a large skull. The skull was made of millions of smaller glowing red skulls that quickly swarmed out of the original formation and surrounded the eight Digidestined.  
  
"Dark blade!" Kryptmon added.   
  
Two blades shot from Kryptmon's shoulders and directly at the Digidestined...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Digimon, so don't try to convince me that I do own them. Thanks and enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part X  
  
  
  
  
As the lethal attacks sped through the air, Biyomon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon and Gomamon Digivolved to Garudamon, Angewomon, Megakabuterimon, Lillymon, Magnaangemon and Zudomon.   
  
"Gate of destiny!" Magnaangemon cried, forming the round portal in midair. The second the gate opened, it began sucking the glowing skulls inside like a giant vacuum cleaner.   
  
Though the attack eliminated the threat of Alluramon's attack, the whirling blades of Kryptmon's attack were still hurtling toward them.  
  
"Hold on, everyone!" Zudomon shouted, standing in front of the Digidestined and smaller Digimon as a shield, his large turtle-like shell facing the attack.  
  
The blades smashed into Zudomon's shell and bounced off leaving scorch marks.  
  
"Dark blade!" Kryptmon angrily bellowed, calling forth the whirling blades once again. "That giant tortoise can't hold out forever!"  
  
Zudomon flinched as the blades bounced off of his shell again.  
  
"Evil Plague!" Alluramon indifferently sighed. The glowing skulls raced for Zudomon, but were sucked up by another gate of destiny.  
  
"Kryptmon's right about one thing," Tai stated. "Zudomon's not going to be able to protect us much longer."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Mimi squealed.  
  
Zudomon turned and aimed a Vulcan's Hammer at Alluramon and Kryptmon, but he was rushed and his aim was affected in his hurry to turn and shield the Digidestined.  
  
The attack hit the wall behind the two virus Digimon, making a gaping hole.  
  
"No, Lillymon, don't!" Mimi whispered. "You'll get hurt!"  
  
"Don't worry about me, Mimi," Lillymon whispered. "I'll be fine." With these words, the flower-fairy Digimon flew from the protection of Zudomon and aimed a Flower Cannon at Kryptmon and Alluramon.  
  
The energy hit Alluramon a glancing blow and she screamed in pain before adding: "do you think you can defeat me that easily? Evil Plague!"  
  
For the third time, the skulls raced forward, but this time aiming for Lillymon.   
  
Though she was quick and very agile, a single tiny skull hit one of Lillymon's wings. That wing instantly stopped beating, causing her to drop to the ground.  
  
"Lillymon!" Mimi shrieked.  
  
"Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon yelled. The attack was heading for Alluramon, but Kryptmon jumped in front and took the blow instead. It scarred him considerably.  
  
"Crypt Power!" Kryptmon growled. He was engulfed in a shimmering green light. When the light faded, he was completely healed.  
  
"And now to finish the little fairy off!" Alluramon screamed. "Enchantment!"  
  
"No, Lillymon!" Mimi cried, trying to run to her friend's side.   
  
"Don't Mimi. You'll get hurt, too," Matt advised, holding her back.  
  
A blue light surrounded Lillymon and lifted her into the air, slamming her into the ceiling. Then it dropped her to the floor, then the ceiling...  
  
"NO!" Mimi shrieked.  
  
Finally, the attack ended and Lillymon was sent flying through the air, de-Digivolving to Palmon on her flight. She landed in Mimi's outstretched arms.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon tried, shooting the glowing arrow at Kryptmon.   
  
"Be careful, Angewomon!" Kari warned.  
  
The arrow hit Kryptmon dead-on and he cried out in pain before quickly healing himself with another Crypt Power.  
  
"Dark Blade!" Kryptmon roared, flinging the blades at Zudomon. Finally, Zudomon could hold out no longer and he de-Digivolved to Gomamon.  
  
"Gomamon! Are you all right?" Joe worriedly questioned.  
  
"I've felt better," Gomamon muttered.  
  
"Evil Plague!" Alluramon shrieked, sending the skulls for Angewomon.  
  
"Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon shouted, canceling out Alluramon's attack.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon added, hurtling the firebird at Kryptmon.  
  
The attack connected, but Kryptmon easily healed himself with another Crypt Power.  
  
"We've got to eliminate Kryptmon in one blow," Izzy stated. "He's going to keep healing himself until our Digimon run out of energy."  
  
"I'll take care of him," Magnaangemon calmly stated.  
  
"Good luck," TK shouted.  
  
"Dark Blade!" Kryptmon yelled, tossing the blades at Magnaangemon.   
  
"Gate of Destiny," Magnaangemon countered. The portal opened, sucking the blades in.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon added, hitting Kryptmon hard enough to send him flying into the portal.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Kryptmon screamed as he fell through the gate.  
  
The gate closed, eliminating Kryptmon from existence.  
  
Magnaangemon glowed, reducing to Patamon and TK pick up his friend.  
  
"Way to go!" TK congratulated.   
  
"Don't forget about me!" Alluramon cackled, hitting Garudamon with her Enchantment attack.  
  
"Garudamon!" Sora cried out as the large bird-like Digimon was flung about the room like a doll. When the attack ended, Garudamon de-Digivolved to Biyomon and landed in Sora's arms.  
  
"You can do it, Angewomon!" Kari encouraged.  
  
"Try teaming up against her!" Izzy suggested.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted, sending the arrow at Alluramon.  
  
"Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon added.  
  
The two attacks raced for Alluramon. Only able to dodge one, Alluramon was struck with the Horn Buster.  
  
She screamed in agony and sent and Evil Plague headed for Megakabuterimon.   
  
The glowing skulls struck the giant beetle, weakening him to the point of de-Digivolving to Tentomon.  
  
"Tento!" Izzy cried, catching the bug as it fell from the air.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me now, helmet head," Alluramon sneered. "Enchantment!"  
  
The blue energy shot toward Angewomon.  
  
"Watch out!" Kari warned.  
  
At the last second, Angewomon dodged the attack. "Celestial Arrow!" she countered.  
  
The arrow was sent flying toward Alluramon, but she dodged and the attack hit the ground, leaving a large crater.  
  
"Evil Plague!" Alluramon tried, sending the skulls for Angewomon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon defended.   
  
The two attacks clashed, but there was no explosion. Instead, they pushed against each other, both trying to break through.  
  
"Don't give up, Angewomon! You're doing great!" Tai encouraged.  
  
Angewomon strained, putting all of her energy into breaking through Alluramon's attack. Finally, the arrow pierced through the skull and hurtled toward Alluramon.  
  
As the Celestial Arrow flew toward Alluramon, Angewomon de-Digivolved back to Gatomon.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kari queried.  
  
"I'm OK. Just tired," Gatomon reassured.  
  
"Lets all hope this works," Joe muttered as the arrow struck Alluramon.  
  
Alluramon screamed and began dissolving. She couldn't withstand the Celestial Arrow added to the previous attacks she had endured.  
  
"Lord Tobnamon will finish you once and for all!" Alluramon screamed as she finished dissolving into Digidust.   
  
The cage holding Koromon and Tsunomon dropped from the ceiling and broke open, freeing the two in-training Digimon.  
  
"Koromon!" Tai happily acknowledged.   
  
"Tsunomon!" Matt added.  
  
Both boys picked up their respective Digimon.  
  
"We did it! We beat them!" Mimi joyfully shrieked.  
  
"Don't start celebrating just yet, Digidestined," a deep voice roared.  
  
The room they were in suddenly faded into nothing and in its place reappeared a cold chamber lit with a few torches.  
  
"Prepare to meet your doom! I, Tobnamon will destroy you!"  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; so don't try to sue me for writing fan fiction. Thank you and enjoy the fic! I apologize if I mess up on a few of the attacks; I haven't seen all of them yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part XI  
  
  
  
  
  
"Koromon, you're on," Tai muttered.  
  
"Right," Koromon answered, jumping out of Tai's arms and Digivolving to Agumon, then to Wargreymon.  
  
"You too, Tsunomon," Matt added.  
  
Tsunomon Digivolved to Gabumon, then to Metalgarurumon.   
  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon shouted, flinging the enormous ball of energy at Tobnamon.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon added.  
  
The two attacks sped toward Tobnamon, but with a simple flick of his wrist he sent them both hurtling back toward the two Megas, narrowly missing them.  
  
"You are in MY realm now and out of your league!" Tobnamon cackled. "Death Wind!"  
  
A blast of wind knocked the two Megas into the wall behind them. Small orbs of energy struck them as the wind continued to blow, forcing the breath from their lungs.  
  
The attack suddenly stopped, allowing Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon to drop to the ground. Both had large, staring holes in their armor, but seemed to be ready for more.  
  
"They need help," Joe stated.   
  
"I don't think I'm strong enough to Digivolve yet," Gomamon panted, still exhausted from the previous battle.  
  
"Me, too," Palmon chimed in.   
  
One by one, the other Digimon voiced their agreement.  
  
The conversation was quickly cut short when Metalgarurumon fired a Giga Missile at Tobnamon. The force of the missiles' departures made Metalgarurumon do a back flip.  
  
Tobnamon sneered and once again hurled the attack back at the attacker.  
  
"Is that all?" he questioned.  
  
Again, an attack was hurled toward Tobnamon and again he redirected its course.  
  
"Oh, really, this IS pathetic! Murder Lust!"  
  
A sickly yellow vapor shot from Tobnamon's hands and surrounded the two Megas.   
  
"Metalgarurumon!" and "Wargreymon!" Matt and Tai chorused.  
  
The vapor cleared and left the two Digimon surprisingly unharmed, but with a strange glow in their eyes.  
  
"So you think you're so tough?" Wargreymon suddenly bellowed. "You're nothing more than some sad little puppy dog!"  
  
"You should talk, dinosaur! I thought your kind died out millions of years ago!" Metalgarurumon snarled back.  
  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon barked, hurling the ball of energy at Metalgarurumon.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon countered; likewise aiming at his friend.  
  
The Digidestined looked on in shock.  
  
"What are you doing, Wargreymon?" Tai shrieked.  
  
"Fight Tobnamon, not each other!" Matt desperately added.  
  
The boy's cries went unheeded as the two Megas began to fight each other even more viciously than the time that Cherrymon had deceived Matt.  
  
"Weak minded fools," Tobnamon laughed, stepping back as the two battling Digimon soared past him. "This is too easy."  
  
"What's happening to them?" Kari whispered as Metalgarurumon sank his jaws into Wargreymon's unarmored arm; who at the time had been forming another energy ball for his Terra Force.  
  
Wargreymon cried out in pain and released the Terra Force, missing Metalgarurumon. The fiery sphere instead hit Tobnamon, resulting in a strange reaction: an explosion. Dust flew into the air, blocking Tobnamon from view.  
  
The instant the attack struck Tobnamon, Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon stopped battling and gained an extremely confused expression on their faces.  
  
"We won!" Mimi cried.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure," Joe muttered.  
  
To confirm Joe's belief, Tobnamon's voice roared: "you IDIOTS! Did you think your firework would destroy me?!?"  
  
"He looks really mad," TK noted.  
  
"Mad" was an understatement. The expression on Tobnamon's face was of the utmost rage and hatred.  
  
"Do you know that your pathetic excuse for an attack has given me a final jolt of energy? One that I have been waiting for centuries?" Tobnamon continued.  
  
"What's he talking about?" Sora murmured.  
  
And that was when the situation went from worse to hopeless.  
  
"Tobnamon warp Digivolve to..." Five yard-long black and orange spikes erupted from Tobnamon's back and he began to stretch toward the ceiling at an incredible rate. He gained pure black armor all over his body and his face had an arrogant smirk on it. "Deathtobnamon!"   
  
Eight jaws dropped in unison.   
  
"You mean to say all that time we were battling him he was in his ROOKIE form?" Tai disbelievingly questioned.  
  
"You Digidestined have not seen a sliver; a billionth of my power!" Deathtobnamon bellowed.   
  
Metalgarurumon leapt through the air toward the enormous Digimon, jaws open.  
  
"I've had just about enough of you, pest," Deathtobnamon grunted. He threw a surprisingly small orb of crackling blue energy not at Metalgarurumon, but Matt.  
  
Matt was so surprised, he couldn't move and the energy hit him dead on, throwing him against the wall. He slid down the wall and landed on the ground with a thump.  
  
"MATT!" the seven other children screamed.  
  
Strangely enough, he didn't seem to be harmed; he was even still conscious. At that moment, Metalgarurumon de-Digivolved back to Tsunomon and bounced over to the other Digidestined exhausted.   
  
Matt opened his mouth to say something, and then noticed he couldn't move.  
  
"Matt, are you all right?" TK queried.  
  
"I can't move!" he screamed.   
  
"What did you do to him?" Izzy inquired of Deathtobnamon.  
  
"Nothing that won't harm him... Permanently," Deathtobnamon yawned. "And as for YOU," he continued, turning to face Wargreymon.  
  
"Wargreymon, be careful!" Tai shouted to his Digimon.  
  
"Chilling Death," Deathtobnamon hissed.  
  
A wisp of vapor wrapped around Wargreymon and he screamed as intense cold seeped through him. After only a couple of seconds; Wargreymon de-Digivolved back into Koromon.  
  
"He's too strong. We've got to retreat," Tai decided as Koromon rolled over to them. "Come on!"  
  
Joe and Sora picked up Matt and he remained stiffly in the position he had been in ever since he had fallen to the floor. They raced after the others.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Deathtobnamon taunted.   
  
Tai jerked open the chamber door and jumped backward in surprise. A dark void like space greeted him.  
  
"You won't live through this!" Deathtobnamon cried. "Chilling Death!"  
  
The wisp of vapor weaved toward the Digidestined.  
  
"That's it! Jump!" Tai shouted, jumping into the void.  
  
The others followed him and the door slammed shut behind them.  
  
Just as the question "now what" was going to be asked; everybody suddenly lurched forward and toward a bright light.  
  
Izzy felt himself losing consciousness as he headed toward the white light and noticed with surprise that several of the others had already lost consciousness.  
  
The light came closer and closer and Izzy could hold out no longer. He lost consciousness...  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way; so don't try to tell me otherwise. Thanks and enjoy the fic!   
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part XII  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora regained consciousness to bright sunlight. She squinted and shielded her eyes against the rays. She was next to a large hollow log in a leafy forest.  
  
"Oh, good, you're awake," Tai stated upon noticing Sora's awakening.  
  
"What happened?" Sora inquired as she got to her feet.  
  
"I don't really know," Tai admitted. "But you were the last one to wake up and we were starting to get worried."  
  
"Is Matt still paralyzed?"  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
At that moment, a multi-colored hologram produced itself from the ground bearing Gennai.  
  
"Hello, Digidestined."   
  
"Gennai!" the children chorused.  
  
"I don't have much time, so I'll make this brief. There is only one way to defeat Deathtobnamon."  
  
"How can we possibly beat him? We didn't even have a chance when he was a rookie," Joe stated.  
  
"You must attack him from the inside."  
  
"You mean somehow get him to swallow one of the Digimon, then attack?" Izzy confirmed.  
  
Gennai nodded. "There is one thing you can do as a last resort; but ONLY as a last resort. If you look just inside the portal, there is a bomb."  
  
"Portal?" Kari questioned.  
  
"The hollow log is the portal to Deathtobnamon's realm. Once you go through it, you will be transported back to his chamber. As I was saying," he continued. "This should be used as a last resort because although it will destroy Deathtobnamon, one of you will have to accompany inside him and detonate it."  
  
"So that person would die?" TK fearfully whispered.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Is there anything else you need to ask me? Make it quick."  
  
"What about Matt?" Gabumon queried.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"He's paralyzed," Sora explained. "Deathtobnamon attacked him with some type of blue energy."  
  
"The effects of that attack should wear off overnight. Two days at worst," Gennai stated. "I'd stay longer, but I'm all out of quarters."  
  
The hologram flickered and disappeared.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Mimi wondered.  
  
"We should wait until tomorrow before we go after Deathtobnamon again. The Digimon are all exhausted," Tai answered. "And we should find that bomb that Gennai told us about."  
  
"Already done," Izzy responded, holding up an explosive device small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. "I got it right after Gennai disappeared."  
  
"Good job, Izzy," Joe acknowledged.  
  
  
~*~  
  
TK sat next to Matt to keep him company.  
  
"Gennai said you might be able to move again tomorrow," TK informed.  
  
"I hope so," Matt answered. He wished he could do something besides just lie on the ground. He wanted to play his harmonica, walk around, ANYTHING besides his current option of lying on the ground.  
  
"And he told us how to beat Deathtobnamon, too," TK added.  
  
"He just TOLD you? No prophecies or any other dramatic stuff? He just said outright 'here's how to beat him?'" Matt inquired, surprised.  
  
"Yup," Patamon chirped, fluttering over to TK and landing on his head. "Or at least that's just about what he did anyway. And Tai said that we're going to fight him again tomorrow."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tai sat awake long after everyone else had dropped off to sleep. He was worrying about the battle that would be taking place the next day.  
  
What would happen if they did have to use the bomb? What if it was Kari who had to detonate it? Or Sora?   
  
He shuddered and thought: What would I do if anyone died? What would I tell their parents? How could I live with myself? I wish there were some way they wouldn't all be in so much danger.  
  
His eyes drifted to the bomb that was lying next to Izzy's laptop. It was hard to believe something so small had the power to kill Deathtobnamon.  
  
Then an idea clicked into place in his mind.  
  
Maybe they won't have to. I won't let any of them risk their lives if I can help it, he decided, getting to his feet and tiptoeing over to the small bomb.  
  
Tai stood looking at the destructive device for a moment before carefully picking it up and stashing it in his pocket. He removed his goggles and gloves and set them silently in the place that the bomb had once been in and quietly walked toward the hollow log portal.  
  
When he reached the log, he looked back at his friends one last time before entering and disappearing.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sora yawned and stretched hoping she didn't wake anyone. The apprehension of the oncoming battle had woken her and she glanced around at everyone quietly.   
  
When she reached the place where Tai had been sleeping, her eyes widened and she looked quickly around for any sign of the boy.  
  
"Everybody, wake up!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm sick of being woken up in the middle of the night," Mimi complained. "This had better be worth it."  
  
"Tai is gone," Sora stated.  
  
"What do you mean GONE?" Kari questioned.  
  
"As in he's not here!" Sora yelled.  
  
Izzy gasped and murmured: "you guys, look." He held up Tai's gloves and goggles. "He took the bomb and left these."  
  
"What does that-" Sora trailed off as realization hit her. "No, he wouldn't be that stupid!"  
  
"Sora, what is it?" Mimi yawned.  
  
"He's gone to defeat Deathtobnamon," Izzy whispered.  
  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, no matter how much I wish I did. Thanks and enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
  
Lethal Evil-Part XIII  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai walked into Deathtobnamon's chamber trying to keep his hand away from his pocket containing the bomb. "Hello," he muttered.  
  
"Your foolishness more than makes up for your courage," Deathtobnamon spat as Tai stepped into his chamber. "Tonight you will meet your doom."  
  
Tai said nothing as Deathtobnamon advanced toward him. The virus Digimon eyed Tai looking for any sign of trickery in his facial features.  
  
"I could kill you this instant if I chose."  
  
"Then why don't you?" Tai questioned.  
  
Deathtobnamon once again eyed the boy, searching for any visible sign of deception. "Foolish," he muttered.   
  
"How shall I kill you? I could simply step on you and splatter you like a bug. I could freeze you to death. I could gore you."  
  
"You could eat me," Tai supplied.  
  
Again, Deathtobnamon looked at Tai, then a smile marred his features-if you could even call it a smile. It looked more like a grimace of pain.  
  
"Do you think I am as ignorant as you?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Tai questioned, trying to hide the tinge of fear in his voice.  
  
The ugly smile spread across the Digimon's face again and it arrogantly stated: "Empty the contents of your left pocket."  
  
Tai quickly drew from his pocket three pennies and a bit of lint and showed them to Deathtobnamon.  
  
"I believe there is something more." Deathtobnamon responded. "You need not hide it. I know you have an explosive."  
  
"How did you-" Tai quickly trailed off, realizing his deadly mistake a second too late. Slowly, he removed the bomb from his pocket.  
  
For the third time, the horrible smile appeared on Deathtobnamon's face. "I have chosen your form of death, keeper of Courage."  
  
Tai backed toward the door, thinking for a split second that maybe he could detonate the bomb right then and there, but the thought was forced from his mind when he remembered Gennai's words.  
  
Deathtobnamon easily stepped between Tai and the door.   
  
"I wonder what that bomb would have done to me?" Deathtobnamon continued, all the while watching Tai. "I suppose it would have broken my bones, burned me and blown me to dust all in the same instant. So shall be your death. But not so quickly. Oh, no."  
  
Tai tried to back away, but he felt himself lifted into the air and though he twisted and desperately attempted to move away, he was stuck in the same spot.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Deathtobnamon cackled. "Watch," he commanded.  
  
Tai felt a terrible pain at the tips of his right hand fingers and saw his skin blistering and scorching. The burns began climbing up his arm and he gritted his teeth against the pain.  
  
Just as he thought the pain couldn't get any worse, he heard a cracking noise and his arm hung limply at his side.  
  
It felt as though fire was shooting up his arm inside and out and he forced himself to keep from screaming.  
  
The burns continued to creep up his shoulders and onto his face.   
  
Finally, he could keep from screaming no longer when the burns entered his mouth.   
  
He could hear Deathtobnamon laughing in glee as the burns traveled across his scalp. Then his other arm began burning as well.  
  
Soon both his arms dangled in the air. The pain was unbearable, but the privilege of unconsciousness was beyond reach.  
  
As the burns were spreading down his back, they abruptly stopped. The sound of a door opening, then closing drifted to his ears and he suddenly hit the ground, landing on one of his arms and he was graciously plunged into darkness.  
  
  
~*~  
  
The seven other Digidestined burst through the door, accompanied by their Digimon in Ultimate forms (excluding Agumon and Gabumon, neither of whom had Digivolved yet).  
  
"Tai!" Sora cried upon seeing Tai plunge to the ground. Matt, who had managed to get to his feet with help, nearly fell when Sora cried out; as she was helping him to walk by supporting him.  
  
The six Ultimate Digimon immediately went after Deathtobnamon.  
  
"You are barely worth my time," Deathtobnamon indifferently sighed, easily knocking Garudamon, Lillymon and Magnaangemon from the air with a swipe of his hand.   
  
"Go, Gabumon," Matt muttered. "They need your help."  
  
"But you are in no condition for me to be borrowing energy from you!" Gabumon argued.  
  
"Just do it!" Matt snapped.  
  
Gabumon sighed and warp Digivolved to Metalgarurumon. The instant the Digivolve was finished, Matt felt as though he was going to faint, but he forced himself to remain standing.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon shouted, sending the attack flying toward Deathtobnamon.  
  
The attack simply bounced off, but Deathtobnamon turned and faced Metalgarurumon laughing.  
  
"Wolfie's back for more?" he sneered. "Is this the best you can do? Pathetic."  
  
The metal wolf soared through the air, heading for Deathtobnamon, but Deathtobnamon quickly snapped his head around, opened his mouth and swallowed Metalgarurumon.   
  
"You'll never beat me without your Mega!" Deathtobnamon laughed.   
  
Angewomon flew around Deathtobnamon, dodging him as he tried again and again to swat her like a fly.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" she shouted, bringing forth the shimmering arrow. The attack did little more than to annoy Deathtobnamon.   
  
Deathtobnamon shot out one of his large hands and caught Angewomon by her wing.  
  
"I think it would be fun to pull the wings off of this pest," he murmured, plopping down on the ground and grabbing Angewomon's other wing. The shock wave Deathtobnamon caused when he sat down was enough to knock everyone off their feet.  
  
"Angewomon!" Kari cried, watching as she struggled against Deathtobnamon.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon cried, hitting Deathtobnamon as forcibly as he could muster.   
  
The attack surprised him enough to drop Angewomon to the ground. Her form glowed and she de-Digivolved to Gatomon.   
  
Deathtobnamon turned and faced Zudomon, towering over the vaccine Digimon. He kicked Zudomon as hard as he could and sent the vaccine Digimon hurtling against a wall and he de-Digivolved as well.  
  
The battle raged on, the Digidestined's Digimon always ending up de-Digivolving before they could possibly harm Deathtobnamon until only Magnaangemon and Agumon remained.   
  
Magnaangemon had taken an awful beating and was having trouble flying because one of his wings had broken.   
  
Deathtobnamon smiled and advanced on Agumon.  
  
"So here you are. Protector of Courage. You certainly didn't do your job well," Deathtobnamon taunted, drawing closer and closer. "The only other Mega of your group. This is pathetic indeed."  
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon cried, coughing up the small fireball in a futile effort to stop Deathtobnamon.   
  
Deathtobnamon raised his foot to squash Agumon like a bug when he suddenly seized up and stopped moving.  
  
A look of fear darkened his face for a moment and he muttered: "no, how can this be?"  
  
He stumbled backwards, narrowly avoiding stepping on the Digidestined and hit the far wall of the chamber.  
  
"NO!" he screamed as he began disintegrating from his midsection outward. "NOOO!" he repeated as his head disintegrated.   
  
The dust disappeared, leaving Magnaangemon as only a memory and Metalgarurumon landed lightly on his feet on the chamber ground. He quickly reverted to Gabumon.   
  
Celebration was cut short when Sora queried: "what about Tai?"  
  
The Digidestined hurried over to their fallen friend.  
  
Kari felt as though she was going to cry at the sight of her brother. Both his arms were burned severely and they were broken as well. His face had blisters all over it and he was unconscious.   
  
"Leave it to me," Magnaangemon stated. "Magna Antidote." He glowed and reduced back to Patamon.  
  
The light surrounded Tai and the blisters shrank, and then disappeared. A cracking sound signaled his bones becoming whole again. The glow disappeared and Tai blinked open his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Where is he?" he questioned, looking around for Deathtobnamon. That was when he noticed his friends. "What are you doing here? What-"  
  
"We won," Mimi simply stated.  
  
"And I missed it all?"  
  
For the second time in twenty-four hours, Gennai appeared in a hologram.  
  
"Well done, Digidestined!" he congratulated. "It's time for you to return home. In five minutes, you will arrive home the same way you got here. Goodbye."  
  
The hologram disappeared.  
  
"I guess it's time to say farewell," Gatomon sadly whispered.   
  
"Don't think of it as farewell, just think of it as goodbye for a little while," Kari answered.  
  
"I'm sure gonna miss you, Patamon," TK whimpered.   
  
"I'm going to miss you, too TK," Patamon quivered, forcing back tears. "We'll see each other again, I hope."  
  
"Goodbye, Biyomon," Sora said, giving the small pink bird a quick hug.   
  
"Goodbye, Sora," Biyomon responded, hugging Sora back.  
  
Goodbye after goodbye was said until the five minutes were up. The room whirled around for the eight children and suddenly they were no longer in the torch lit chamber, but in space traveling at a terrific speed.  
  
And as they lost consciousness, they all knew that they would awake at a home no longer endangered by the forces of evil, but safe and warm.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this! It really means a lot to me! I can't believe I ended it. A new fic by me coming soon!)  
  
  
  



End file.
